


Schism

by WilyMech



Series: Mysterious Origins [1]
Category: Dubious Consent at best, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Mystery, New Institure, Origins, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage is an illusion a figment of light.   Mirage began his life as some one else and was made into the person who is today by artificial means.  Sometimes secrets are left best alone and not disturb them at all cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Schism

There had been surreal moments where Mirage feels like he is a stranger in his own frame. It is a very cliché moment. From waking up in the clinic and told he is a noble from the upper echelons of society to being an spy there is something illusionary about the whole sordid detail. Hound can tell him stories about the early days being spark in the new frame and what is like to have new discovery and scents. The first energon crystal he saw how it catches the light and the wonder Hound had and the memories of being young once. Mirage even himself cannot tell if he is Forged or Cold Construct and his origins are being wrapped up in a mystery. As for Getaway the crudeness and well the general disdain Mirage has for the mech even he knows of his origins. Mirage tried as he might to distract himself with parties that were talk of Cybertron in the golden age to even now. People distracted him from what he lack is an origin a beginning.  
The beginning is a four wall and door room with nothing remarkable other than the fact it is very bland. The walls are sterile grey and so is the door. It was a requisition clinic one of those places that promise a new life to the client. Mirage came online with optics he stares at the ceiling and the reflection back is that of the stranger. Trepan, is the first mech he saw since waking up. Trepan may be small by the standards of Cybertronian but his creepiness made his presence known. It is the touch Trepan made Mirage plating cringe how he petted the plates as is it is a work of art. Mirage pretty much knew his frame older than the person in it. Trepan informed him from the beginning that he is reformatted and the person who he was wanted to end his life as he know it. 

The records are hidden beneath his berth in his room on the Lost Light. Trepan made sure that mech he was is gone and Mirage had few facts. The senate in the glory days commissioned a spy to spy on the nobles. It is a neat little glyph in Trepan data stream that stood out. That the shannix for his treatments came from elsewhere and someone else who also existed and disappeared under mysterious circumstances that meant murder. Mirage takes out files and datapad he found on an elusive street mech name Prism. Like the noble the street mech calling himself Prism disappeared. A seemingly dead end so Mirage decided to investigate further Prism is pseudonym the real designation Sparks master of photonic dance. Slowly making his name in the dancing world and but he is one of a dozen in the story pursuing an entertainment. Sparks used his frame to pleasure other mechs while pursuing his dreams. Near as Mirage can tell that the Noble has no real connection between the two. The noble had no declared spark to be his inheritor and the money would have gone to the Senate.

Mirage gotten up from his berth and carefully placed the files in the box. Decided it is time for his meeting with Nightbeat and leaves his quarters without looking back. In the corner of the room a mirror is covered with a black cloth.

Nightbeat open the door to see Mirage holding a box. The noble elitist look uncertain but he did say that he had a mystery for Nightbeat to solve. Nightbeat love mysteries and right now on the Lost Light there are plenty mysteries but it is a lull so he is bored. There is something mysterious of his guest to bring him here to common detective. 

“You said you have a mystery for me?” ask Nightbeat gesturing Mirage in.

“That I do.” Spoke Mirage 

“Had an argument with Hound.” Spoke Nightbeat 

“Actually no.” answer Mirage looking at the detective speculative “But he is a reason why I am here.”

“How cliché?” spoke Nightbeat thinking that he will investigate Mirage's lover for clandestine meeting or cheating.

“I am not going to ask you to investigate Hound but me instead. ” Responded Mirage

“What?” Spoke Nightbeat in surprise but cannot feel intrigue at the same time. “You are well known as noble elite.”

“It feels like to me that it is an illusion.” Snorted Mirage. “I want to be with Hound but he speaks of things that I should have something similar. I feel like a stranger in my own frame and I want to know why.”

“There is Rung for that.” Spoke Nightbeat “If you can’t remember there is Chromedome.”

“No! Not Chromedome or Brainstorm either!” spoke Mirage trembling in fear

Nightbeat stop and look at his own guest for moment someone tamper his mind. “I will take it.”


	2. Investigation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightbeats own past becomes part of the puzzle.

Investigate  
Illusion or lies do the same thing obfuscate the truth.

Nightbeat look at the files that are in Mirage’s box. Actually he wanted to start somewhere else and lead to the basic memories of Mirage. Where did your spark is formed? Iacon, hot spot but there is no record. It is basic questions that Mirage could not answer he does not even know and the records of his frequency at the hotspots and age of the frame match to Nyon. Yet there is no record of Mirage ever being sparked there. Nyon puts Mirage at the age of 4.2 million years old closer to Rodimus age. Mirage’s individual is 4.2 million years old but his frame is closer 4.5 million years old. Nightbeat found the medical record closer to that age. So if Mirage is actually 4.5 Million years old then who was he?

“Curiouser and curiouser….” Spoke Nightbeat more intrigued. “So Mirage who were you before? It is only thing that makes sense that you were reformatted but the question why though.”

The first work Mirage did was at the Clinic under Chromedome and Brainstorm. Given that Mirage has healthy dose of fear of them and being pricked it seems that part of the answers are there. Mirage work as a guard there along with Pharma. Ratchet got back and may have some insights to what is going on. Ratchet is more ….scratch that all three are challenging in different ways. Nightbeat prefers to speak with Ratchet over the two. 

Med bay  
Ratchet is busy getting the med bay up to his standards and wave Nightbeat over. 

“Glad to see you doc.” Spoke Nightbeat “I have some questions to ask you.”

“Medical wise.” Snorted Ratchet. 

“Mirage.” Answer Nightbeat

“What about the glitchhead.” Ask Ratchet

“How old is he?” ask Nightbeat

“Hmph that is an odd question.” Answered Ratchet. “His medical file put 4.2 million years old.”

“Have you ever scanned his frame.” Asked Nightbeat

“Actually never felt the need too.” Answered Ratchet “Drift the idiot is reporting to Rodimus. “

“Mirage’s, first job is with Pharma. Did Pharma ever tell you what they did at the clinic?” ask Nightbeat

“Pharma. The clinic eh.” Spoke Ratchet “I never knew what he did there but I know that he requested a transfer to another place.”

“Thanks Ratchet.” Spoke Nightbeat

“Nightbeat, I am not sure why you are poking in this area.” Spoke Ratchet “There something dangerous about what is going on. Pharma refused to tell me what happen at the Clinic. It was one of his demons he has and I am sure I want to know either. If Mirage is involved with this my bet he has some scars on this.”

Nightbeat walks over to Chromedome as he is sitting in the bar. 

“Ratchet said you were asking about Pharma and the clinic.” Spoke Chromedome “Why?”

“Mirage asked me to look into his past.” Answer Nightbeat “What is your impression of Mirage when you first met him?”

Chromedome look down at his drink. “Mirage, was very young when I first met him. He is skittish and haunted is the best terms to describe my first impression. The Clinic did not treat him very well and more like a low paid worker but Trepan was grooming him for something. Trepan first introduced us and he told me that Mirage is a noble. Mirage is afraid of missteps in social graces or acting outside of norm and etiquette allowed. He was trained as a marksman and subterfuge.”

“Did Mirage socialize with anyone?” ask Nightbeat

“No.” spoke Chromedome “Trepan had Mirage on a tight leash.”

Nightbeat decided it is time to change the subject. It is coming to time he needed to have the name of the clinic. Nightbeat felt there was something very off going on and Chromedome was a part of it but there no sense poking further. Trepan, designation was spoken in both reverence and fear at the same time. He went to same University that Rung went to. Rung in fact told Nightbeat that Trepan is gifted in understanding the processor of a Cybertronian to point rewriting memories. That is on another case when a dancer went missing. The official line that the dancer committed suicide, Prism was the stage named. Mirage had a data file on that dancer but why would he. 

It was time to see the contents of the box. A data file on Prism. The lithe frame is similar to Mirage’s but there are subtle differences between the two. Prism to NIghtbeat was an old flame and lover. One of the mystery that Nightbeat himself could never solve the pieces were missing. Nightbeat look at the glass of energon in his hand and sipped gingerly. Why would Mirage have such a data file on hand and where would he procure it. Prism file was scrubbed clean as if the mech never existed. A ghost or phantom and even Nightbeat made a file to remind him if he ever forgot the mech. Nightbeat sighs a bit there was no body or corpse and even the records on the Hotspot of Nyon were wiped of Prism existence. Nightbeat manage to learn that Prism was just a stage name for a dancer so the real mech designation Dino and even that was erased as well. Nightbeat what power would it take to erase existence of someone. 

The next file is mech by some a hermit of the Towers. His name was not even known by most and very few aware he had a huge assets and miser. Thesper, by some elite snob but the mech is complex as they come. Thesper was a noble but he never made an inheritor spark officially public so the rumor that Mirage was his the inheritor. Nobles when they are old and fading away they had sparks groomed to take over the wealth and influence. Most of these sparks mature under watchful optic but even the records Thespar he did not engaged with this practice. Nobles also had rumors that Thesper was so secretive no one would say otherwise. 

“Wait a minute.” Spoke Nightbeat “What if Mirage was not true inheritor?”

Nightbeat lean back at the implications but the rumor had that Thesper committed suicide with poisonous energon. The file mentions that Thespar was poison by excessive Nucleon radiation crystals which nearly impossible to get unless you are connected to medical facility. The file mentions all the servants are dead or disappeared. The accountant who managed the last data file was Ratbat and at the time he was low born no real aspirations of becoming a senator. So if it is murder who will gain by faking a spark inheritor and last file financials went to the charities that Thesper was fond of. 

Nightbeat got up and walk over to the holo of Prism. “You always said you will provide me a mystery to solve. I wish you were here and I miss your laughter."


	3. Nightbeat Unsolved Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing irks a detective a mystery he can't solved.

Nightbeat arrive at the bar or as some his enforcer buddies called the best poll dancers that are in Tyger Pax. The dancing lived up to the reputation and one thing about racing frames they are flexible. The company well were tiresome at best. Nothing as exciting as seeing a dancer doing lap dance on a mech turn the energon. 

“You shouldn’t judge them to harshly.” Spoke a voice

“They are Enforcers!” spoke Nightbeat in a hissed

“So they are.” Spoke a silvery gold mech “Unlike you they been on treads before.”

“Your saying newbie?” spoke Nightbeat irritated

“Yes.” Answer silvery gold mech

Nightbeat took a swig of stale highgrade and the lithe mech smiled a bit. “Why makes you say that?”

“You never had lost someone before.” Answer the silvery gold mech. “Those who come here to unwind for the same reasons as the Enforcers friends as the people from the streets.”

“A dancer would know this how?” ask Nightbeat

“I know many things.” Answer the silvery gold mech “Your name is NIghtbeat and I do have the advantage I am called Prism.”

Prism, Nightbeat observed is racer frame like all the dancers. It was paint that gave him look a prism where light refracted into a rainbow. Most of the dancers used alias and the mech is world wary. 

“I am forged spark.” Spoke Prism “I am from Iacon originally but then again you are not here to hear my story. It is really know different from the others.” 

“So they pay to do what?” ask Nightbeat

“To relax you.” Answered Prism. “I think calling a stick in the aft or next incarnation of Prowl is not meant to be a compliment. Some mechs like a simple conversation of just pretty face to talk too be relaxing.”

Nightbeat just smiled at the dancer for the first time. “I am guessing being a detective is part of a dancer repertoire. So do you think I will be happy as Enforcer.”

“I think you will be absolutely miserable at it.”

“You are opinionated mech.” Spoke Nightbeat

“It depends on the client.” Spoke Prism in a smug smile.

Nghtbeat watches as the mech pours a flask of energon for them both. “It is not highgrade but sometimes I think clients prefer my wit and my looks.”

“Your wits are very charming.” Smiled Nightbeat “Why do think I will be miserable?”

“You like the mystery not the enforcement of the job.” Spoke Prism. “It is not about the crime and justice for you it is the puzzle that needs to be solved. Plus those rules and regulations will wear on you.”

Prism was absolutely right about the Enforcers and sagely gave Nightbeat advice not to burn the bridges. The contacts with the Enforcers will prove most beneficial. Nightbeat love a mystery and again Prism taught him how to read a mech by body language and judge a mark, The designation Prism went by in Iacon is Dino. A street mech with petty crimes and he spent some time as courtesan learning the manners of the nobles. Dino wanted a better life so he came to Tyger Pax but he is not fast enough to make it as a racer but he excelled at dancing. Unlike most here Prism worked in other restaurant as a server and some posh café and then here as dancer. It is hard life but a good one. Prism is a mystery to Nightbeat he can engage the detective intellectually as well as emotionally. 

“Someday you will find a lover.” Spoke Prism as he straighten the office space

“Nah. I got awesome mech here.” Responded Nightbeat

“You had been fortunate so far Nightbeat.” Spoke Prism. “Have you ever interfaced anyone before?”

Nightbeat look at his friend. “I wouldn’t mind facing you but it will change things.”

Prism looks at Nightbeat “It is reason why you need a lover.”

Nightbeat took a swig of highgrade energon before he went to the place where Prism worked at. The bartender never heard of the mech either designation but Nightbeat noticed the whole staff is new and even the owner. Prism apartment is vacant and scrubbed clean as it the mech never lived there. Nightbeat began suspect a mystery happen and each time hint and trail went cold. The cycles became vorns and then war happened. Finally the Lost Light. A clue in Mirage’s box had a file on Prism. Mirage gave him a file on Dino but Nightbeat could not bring himself to read it. 

“You are always right Prism I never lost anyone before until I met you.” Spoke Nightbeat. “I had a lover but long after you are gone his name is Que. I was hoping it some mech faced and he hid your frame. I found that is not the case. People took a lot effort to hide the fact you even existed Dino.” 

“Heh who are talking to.” Spoke Swerve 

“I forgot where I was.” Answer Nightbeat “An old friend.”

“Died during the war that is harsh.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Before.” Spoke Nightbeat “It is still harsh.”

“It must had been an awesome friend.” Smiled Bluestreak cheerful grin. 

“It was one the rarest friends where he taught how to be a mech.” Spoke Nightbeat in a grin. “He is actually no older than Rodimus but way wiser.”

“What happen to him?” spoke Swerve refilling Nightbeat drink

“I don’t know.” Answer Nightbeat 

Bluestreak look almost startled at that statement and swallowed hard. “I don’t understand. I mean you’re a detective and what happened to solve the crime.”

“I had mysteries I solved and this one haunted me since I was brought online or near it.” Answer Nightbeat. “I find pieces of the puzzle and then I hit a dead end it aggravated me to no end. It is in my recharge cycle. I am here at this bar and sharing my friend with two people I do care about so I won’t forget him as if he never existed at all.”

“Man you loved him.” Spoke Bluestreak in awe.


	4. Chromedome's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromedome has questions of himself and finds that he does not like the answers.

Hound smiles at his lover as they reach his quarters. Mirage’s processor is more relax than ever before he even lean his lips to Hound. Hound admits to Mirage that he is curious what has put Mirage such a good mood. Mirage laughter that something positive has happen and he decided it was time to be honest how he feels without being so afraid. Hound smile at Mirage as he laugh it was honest laughter he rarely he hears from the noble. Hound sense that the burden on Mirage’s processor is lifted to some degree. Hound suspects that Mirage’s prim and proper behavior stems from intense conditioning and it became second nature there was some abuse there. The nervousness Mirage has where he want to engage a behavior that deemed inappropriate he will have an internal conflict. Mirage seeks to be truly noble in processor and spark. It is freedom from societal obligation that his lover sought.

“You are thinking too much.” Spoke Mirage as his hands explore Hound’s frame

“I am worried about you.” Spoke Hound as hand went Mirage’s interface panel

“You want to know what I decided.” Moaned Mirage breathless 

Hound smiles a bit. “I want to know if this mood is going to last.”

Mirage laughs again as his panel opens with a click. “I decided that I should come to terms with my past so I can move forward. There are holes in my memory. I may never remember but I want to be complete for you.”

Hound fingers dip into Mirage’s valve. “Getting there takes courage and I will be there for you Mirage.” Mirage moans into the wave of pleasure. “Love, I would like sometime that you spike me.”

“I forgot who turn it was.” Mirage laughter came. 

Hound removes his fingers from the valve as his spike thrust in. “I don’t think it matters love.”

“I love you, Hound.” Spoke Mirage as his lover thrust deeper in his valve.

Hound watches his lover smile blissfully in his recharge after the series overloads they both had. Mirage’s optics lit up and smiles back at him. “You are so sexy like this.”

“I had seen that look before.” Smiled Mirage

“How are you going about this?” ask Hound

“I asked Nightbeat to investigate my past.” Spoke Mirage “I am not a detective but he is.”

Hound looks Mirage and shakes his head. “I suspect Mirage, I had much easier life before the war and during than you. I love the spark in you to know that you are decent person.”

“Swerve.”

“Swerve, is not a person with class.” Spoke Hound “Honestly, you care about people regardless if they are Forged or not.”

“I am not sure if I am cold constructed or forge.” Mumbled Mirage as his optics dimmed

“Does it matter?” ask Hound

“It will be nice to know where you came from beyond that no.” smiled Mirage

“In other words you want the introduction “Mirage of Iacon Hotspot’ ?” ask Hound

“I want the truth of my origins.” Answer Mirage

Hound nodded deep in thought. “I understand now. I love you Mirage.”

Meanwhile

Chromedome reach Brainstorm lab as the two lovers are otherwise engaged. The scientist is busy working on his projects and never notice his colleague entering. Brainstorm look over some schematics for a new weapon. 

“Mirage is seeking answers about his past.” Spoke Chromedome “I join the New Institute after the noble did.”

“You want to know if I know something about him.” Ask Brainstorm “Chromedome, don’t ask questions that you really don’t want the answers too.”

“What are the answers, Brainstorm.” Spoke Chromedome

“The New Institute wanted to create operatives that are able to blend into society and then disappear.” Spoke Brainstorm “By giving them false lives and bios that can go under intense scrutiny and question.”

“Create sleeper agents.” Spoke Chromedome “What does this have to do with Mirage.”

“What is the definition of a ‘mirage’?” ask Brainstorm 

Chromedome look sick in thought. “Mirage does really exist?”

Brainstorm look at the schematics of the Electro-disruptor. “Originally no he never existed. It had been over 4 million years since his persona came online I suspect his core persona ceased to exist and the one he is given became the core.” Brainstorm watches his friend sat down at the implications. “Like I said, Chromedome, be careful what you asked. Even then this program was deemed a failure because all the particpants became insane. In Mirage’s case he was considered a failure because he was to soft spark. Most test subjects rejected the Electro-disruptor.”

“So basically you wanted to know why his frame accepted it?” Spoke Chromedome

Brainstorm look at his friend searchingly. “Prowl, created this program to secure the society from unrest that had happen to cause the Great War. Trepan rewrote the subject into a noble.”

“Literally murdered a person by giving him a partial reformat?!” spoke Chromedome appalled 

“It was somebody nobody will missed.” Shrugged Brainstorm

“Do you even care what happened that person?” ask Chromedome

“He is a nobody.” Spoke Brainstorm “No, I don’t he is pawn on a chest board.”

“Who was he?” ask Chromedome

“I don’t even know,” answered the Scientist. “My job was to give him stealth capability to assassinate any target.”

Chromedome optics went wide at the statement. “You were, no, the New Institute was creating a perfect assassin that would carry out missions.”

Chromedome entered the habitation suite he shared with Rewind. There is so much to ponder the mnemosurgeon wonder if he ever knew Prowl or the New Institute. Rewind looks at him in concerned. Puts a glass of Energon to his Conjunx Endura. 

“I know you Domey.” Spoke the archivist “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I made promise not to use my gifts.” Spoke Chromedome

“It is not the gifts themselves it is how you used them and what they did to you.” Spoke Rewind “I was a fool to ask you to stop.”

“No you were not.” Spoke Chromedome. “In my fingers I have ability to mend a person’s processor and give them peace but to do that I must violate that oath.”

“Chromedome, if your abilities can help a person then is it worth the risk?” ask Rewind

“Rewind, what I want more than anything is redemption.” Spoke Chromedome “I see that I wronged so many people. It is easy to blame Prowl, but it is not fair to that mech, he did not hold a gun to my helm. I cannot ignore the gifts I have but I must find a balance that benefits all.”

Rewind look angry at his Conjunx, “Domey, I don’t care about those people but you.”

“Rewind, these abilities killed the person ego and rewrite that person in another life.” Spoke Chromedome “It was murder of the processor not the spark.”


	5. It is all in the CNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightbeat finds answers which brings more questions.

It is all in the CNA  
It was easy for Nightbeat to get Mirage’s CNA from a glass at his bar called Visages. Getting the CNA was the easy part now who is run against another strand is the hard part. Ratchet will ask questions and he not always known to keep things from the command. Brainstorm is out because well the mech is involved somehow. Perceptor is not ideal either because if he keep his vocalizers shut and not spill the beans then well okay. This hunch is downright nasty and if it is true Nightbeat will be in a new set quandary. Perceptor is more than delighted to keep things secret from Brainstorm. The meeting is more clandestine and keeping things quiet from the gossip river is harder than one expects. Meeting the mech in astronomy lab and getting some information. It is an believable ruse to say that they are WAP hunting for Fortress Max. Finding trail of space ship and the crew does take deductive reason to where the Scavengers are going. 

“I was amaze that you were able to maintain the CNA so long.” Spoke Perceptor after the greetings. “It is a match to Mirage’s.”

“You want to know why?” ask Nightbeat “Perhaps Percy that this is one of those things will end very darkly.”

“It is contradiction that is a problem.” Spoke Percepton venting at his nick name. “Normally I would pursue it but you are right that this is going end darkly. It takes power and influence to lie on record how long a mech existed. Are you sure you want to pick that can of worms.”

“A friend of mine once told me that I could become a great detective.” Spoke Nightbeat. “He told me that I was on the way until what lost meant. One day he up and disappeared as if he never existed. I learn the tricks of becoming a great detective to solve mysteries that are in other people lives so they can have closure.”

“Closure, you need to see Rung.” Spoke Perceptor

“No my closure is discovering what happened to my friend.” Answer Nightbeat taking the results. “Some closure is ending to a chapter and letting go of the story. You never had been haunted by the unknown fate of your friend. For a detective solving the case and the mystery of what happen is the form of closure.”

“Psychology.” Spoke Perceptor.

“Yeah, psychology.” Spoke Nightbeat. “A person can go deep undercover will be have traces of their lives and who they are surfacing. Most undercover Enforcers have what they call Ghost personas where the aspect of the undercover persona will surfaces in the most unexpected ways. Like Mirage running a bar. It is something that Prism will do but I never suspected an uptight aft like Mirage to have a bar.”

“I see.” Frowned Perceptor 

“Actually you don’t.” Grinned Nightbeat “You are right I do need to see Rung.”

“Nightbeat.” Spoke Perceptor

“It is all about the boogeymen.” Smirked Nightbeat

“I am confused. What is a boogeyman?” ask Perceptor

“Earth is fascinating when it comes to it stories.” Spoke Nightbeat. “The humans told their children that something dark and scary will come to get them if they misbehaved, The boogeyman. We have boogeymen on Cybertron that work in the shadows and if we go against the program we disappear instead of person it is organization called the New Institute.”

“Urban legends.” Snorted Perceptor

Nightbeat leaves Perceptor to actually chase down the WAP. The scientist is good at being literal and there is no reason to chase down the Scavengers he failed to see that is a cover story. Perceptor did not believe in the New Institute which is not surprising. Even Nightbeat at times had problems in the past that this group existed it was like the Illuminati of Earth. Humans had their secret groups and so did the Cybertronians. The New Institute is an urban legend that Nightbeat had been tracking down. Mirage needs his own version of closure as well. A past is haunting him. Knocking on the door to Rung’s office.

“I am kind of dreading to see what Mirage’s boogeyman.” Spoke Nightbeat as the door open

Rung shifted his glasses. “Pardon. I do not get the reference.”

“It is unimportant.” Responded Nightbeat

“I see that you have questions.” Ask Rung

“Have you ever dealt with undercover enforcers.” Spoke Nightbeat”

“I had in the past.” Spoke Rung calmly. “The problem where the beta persona is due to length of period of time which means the effects the core personality that is why the length of time is set to pull operatives out from the field.”

“What happens to a person if the beta persona is not removed?” ask Nightbeat

“I cannot say for certain.” Answered Rung. “In some cases such as Punch is that he developed a split personality because of being undercover.” 

“Is it possible that the core personality become the core.” Spoke Nightbeat

“It is possible but it will have to exist longer than the prior persona.” Spoke Rung “Like with secondary persona is dominant then it will experience tendrils of data that consisted with the first. Many believe that a reformatting of a mech is an easy procedure which is not. On some levels a spark remembers the personas it has. The Ghost persona program of the Enforcers was like a soft reformat of a mech. “

“New patients?” ask Nightbeat

“Like most traumas people under great stress will deal with the inner psychological problems they have now.” Answer Rung “I suspect this is case for Mirage.”

“What do you know his past?” ask Nightbeat

“I dealt with all types before.” Answer Rung “I had patients that were noble and came from the Towers. There are something when Mirage speaks of the Towers feel like he repeating what he had heard or in his programs. Mirage does not know things that Towers mech would know for example. The concepts that Towers had when rearing it’s sparks are foreign to him. Mirage is not lying that he is from the Towers because he does not believe his lying.”

“Like he is a transplant?” ask Nightbeat

“Except one thing is the Towers never took in a transplant.” Spoke Rung “They were an insular group and the most contact they had with outside world is on the Senate.”

Nightbeat knew that the results Perceptor gave him on the CNA were a match. At one time in the past Mirage was Prism. It leaves Nightbeat with a task he is not sure of but Rung did not believe in the New Institute or a persona can be subsume by the second. He need some good High Grade to figure out the next step.


	6. Reflections

Author’s Note:

To Paris those who survived the attack you have my sympathies. C’est la vive Paris. I do apologize my French along with several other languages is not the best. Live Paris with best wishes.

Story Theme  
“Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?”

Mirage got up and looks at this lover still in recharge and move to the mirror who he has a cloth draped over it. A smile came to his lips as the crew thought he is vain as Tracks or Sunstreaker. Mirage hated mirrors and had it only uncovered to apply the wax or a finish to look his best. Truth is Mirage anything that can cast his reflection. He is not an Earth vampire of stories of the humans and he does cast a reflection. It is the reflection that Mirage hated it often has the optics of a stranger in them. Mirage is not about to tell Rung this. In truth the spy wanted to know why he felt that way so he took a liberty or reading pads on the psychology. It always has been in the veil of part of the job and understanding his targets during the war. Jazz never ask any questions or any members of Special Ops. Why did he choose to trust Nightbeat? Part of him always told him that Nightbeat is trustworthy. Just as another part of loves Hound. Mirage came conclusion he wants to be whole again. During for 4 million years of war Mirage feels he is a piece of a fragment.

“Mirage?” spoke Hound looking at his lover as he moves to cover mirror. 

“Hound?” ask Mirage “Did I disturb you?”

Hound sees Mirage’s optics for the first time and that his lover is not looking back at him. Eyes of the stranger and in this case optics were not even hard or cold. Hound could not help sense the difference in them. 

“Hound.” Spoke Mirage

“No.” answer Hound “Mirage, what do mean you wish you are whole?”

Mirage gave Hound a look of resignation and the scout sees the fear deep in the spy. “I feel like pieces. I want to be whole for you Hound. I love you Hound. “

Hound wince at the sincerity of the spy’s words. “Your past scares you Mirage.” 

“It does.” Nodded Mirage “I want to face it so we can have a future.”

Hound could see Mirage more in his optics. 

Nightbeat’s suite

Chromedome knocks on the door of the detective. Nightbeat opens the door and gestures him inside. Chromedome could see that Nightbeat had night of excess of Highgrade and probably hung over. 

“It is rare to see you let a case get to you.” Spoke Chromedome

“Are you lecture me that I am losing my objectivity.” Spoke Nightbeat

“On contrary, I am here about Mirage.” Spoke Chromedome

“To help me solve this case, why?” ask Nightbeat sitting down

“I made a promise to Rewind once. That I never do Shadowplay again.” Began Chromedome “My talents cause more hurt than a gun shot in the frame. It is not about can you quit being mnemo-surgeon. I think I can no longer say I can quit but I can say what kind of surgeon I will be. My estimation is that Mirage is good starting point by finding out why he is at the New Institute.”

“Do you think your former employers are gone?” ask Nightbeat

“It is scientific improbable that they are around.” Answer Chromedome

“What does your gut say?” ask Nightbeat

“No they are not gone.” Answer Chromedome. 

Nightbeat got up and gets a rag cleans himself a bit. “What will happen if we tamper with one their toys?”

“Toys?!” ask Chromedome in anger. “These are people’s minds we are talking about.”

Nightbeat smiles at the mnemo-surgeon. “I can trust you somewhat. If Mirage is a gun what will happen if we tamper with him to much?”

“Fail safes.” Spoke Chromedome “Everything that my former employers did had fail safes in them. From guns with self-destruct code to a virus wiping a memory core of a computer.”

“People will they have these fail safes?” ask Nightbeat

“Ratchet’s friend Pharma is mad.” Said Chromedome in thought “It is possible a fail safe in his mind was triggered to drive him mad.”

“What about you, Chromedome?” ask Nightbeat

“Me?” ask Chromedome

“Is it feasible for you to have a failsafe in your processor?” asked Nightbeat

“It is possible.” Answer Chromedome “I lost Rewind once. If I am going lose Rewind again it will be on my own terms.”

Chromedome went to detail how an assassin program was created by the New Institute to take ordinary mechs and make them into sleeper agents. Brainstorm objective is to give them means of stealth and advantage but the recruits for the most part died due to the stress of the frame or mind. Most of the recruits who failed in the mind went insane and were terminated because they were psychopath and in the public became the serial murder cases for the enforcers. The frame however deactivated because the rejection of technology. Mirage managed to defeat all odds and yet was considered to be a failure. Mentally Mirage is not unstable and his frame did not reject the new technology. However, the failure lie in the fact the process of creating the ghost personas was much harder than creating false memories of the whole person is a daunting task. Mirage did not like harming a person. 

“So what will happen if the person is confronted with personas.” Spoke Nightbeat finally

“This is more of Rung expertise than mine.” Spoke Chromedome

Rung listens intently at the mechs in his office. The calm demeanor underlies the disgust of what happen and the anger at Chromedome and Brainstorm. The psychologist looks at Nightbeat for a moment as his processor grapples the problem. 

“Why now?” ask Rung

“What will happen if Mirage is confronted?” ask Nightbeat

“It depends on the personas.” Answer Rung “I believe Mirage’s aversion to reflections can be attributed to this. Hound is curious why anyone will cover the mirror. It is possible they are aware of each other. FRAG! I need to stop Mirage from looking in that bloody mirror.”

Both Nightbeat and Chromedome never heard Rung curse before. Took several seconds to follow the Psychologist out of the office to Mirage’s hab suite.


	7. Aspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to ahead.

Mirage smiles to himself for the first time in a long time with his relationships and his place in the world and he will not let that stranger take it away from him. Mirage moves over and lifts the cover he has over the mirror. The optics are not his. Mirage feels himself glaring back at the stranger. Optics are not yours. This life is an illusion. Mirages turn off his optics as tear comes from them. I am real. This life is real and I will fight for it now. 

“It is an illusion.” Spoke the nameless voice

“You are just a figment.” Spoke Mirage in pain

“What do you expect, Nightbeat, to find?” ask the voice. Golden silver mech steps out of the mirror. 

“Answers.” Whimpered Mirage

Swerve’s Place

In truth did not take Mirage find the bar that belongs to Swerve. The lumbering guard drone stood at the door making sure everyone obeys the rules of the bar. Mirage surmised it is not so much a drone but whatever it is apparent it say the word ‘ten’ at first the spy is put off by it and then realize it is not a code. Skids finally leaves the bar for the night and Mirage made his way into the bar. Swerve lock the door for the hours of waiting for recharge. 

“So the handsome bartender is all alone.” Spoke Mirage in the low seductive tone. 

The glass Swerve in his hand drops to floor and shatter, Mirage, flinched.

“Wha Mirage.” Spoke Swerve looking at the lithe mech. The movements of his rival bar owner were not the same as Mirage’s neither is the expression and Swerve could not help feel the aura of menace.

Swerve seen body language of Mirage and that is not it was bold and measured as each walked well practiced of a dancer. Not that Mirage has movements of a dancer and move just as lightly on his peds but in more regal manner. Another thing is also off the fact Mirage is reserved and this mech in front showing his emotions on his servo. The smile seductive and mysterious and know how to make mech hard just by a look.

“Mirage is not here now.” Spoke the lithe mech 

“Hunh, I don’t know what kind of game you are playing.” Spoke Swerve

“Game?” spoke the lithe mech “Really this how they chose my frame to be.” Catching his reflection in the glass behind the energon tanks. “Are a bartender or are you not?”

“I am a bartender.” Spoke Swerve

“Never trust those who serve drinks unless you serve themselves.” Spoke lithe mech coldly “It had been awhile since I slept so they gave me a persona called Mirage.”

“Who gave you what?” ask Swerve

Mirage takes aim at the reflections and shatter it. “I am not going back there again.”

Swerve tremble a bit at the destruction of glass. “It is just a mirror. Hey, Mirage I am sorry for the bar.”

“I told you before I am not Mirage!” spoke Mirage decking him and took a laser knife and held to Swerve as he pinned him down.

“That’s enough, Prism.” Spoke Nightbeat entering the bar.

“Well, well it ain’t Nightbeat are a Enforcer or a Detective now.” Drawled Mirage

“I am detective.” Spoke Nightbeat “Let him go.”

“He sold me out!” spoke Prism

“The Bartender that sold you out is long been deactivated.” Spoke Nightbeat 

“I feel like I am in pieces Beat.” Spoke Prism as he let Swerve go. “Where are we?”

“The Lost Light and we are not on Cybertron.” Answer Nightbeat “Can you access the memories of Mirage.”

Prism nodded and looks down at the length of the memories. “It’s long time indeed. Like Cybertron I am here but not the way I was before.”

Nightbeat watches his friend collapses on the floor. Nightbeat looks at the reflective glass and frowns. It was the same in Mirage’s quarters the destruction of the mirror. Rung theorized the firewalls were crumbling since the merging of the minds and Mirage is crying for help. Nightbeat leans down as he puts a sedative towards Mirage. Swerve is still freaking out.

“The guy really has a heavy hatred for mirrors.” Spoke Swerve “He tried to kill me! It was stupid of me to try to sabotage his bar but yeesh!”

“It wasn’t about his bar.” Spoke Nightbeat carefully lifting Mirage frame up

“Sneaking in here like that and I am surprised he hadn’t used that blasted Electro-disrupter! Magnus is going hear about this!” spoke Swerve 

Nightbeat looks at Mirage’s frame as the mech sleeps in his arms. “Yes the command will hear about it.”

Medbay

Ratchet looks at the scans of Mirage and frown. There are two different sets of Cerebro waves and in fact Prism did not access Mirage’s memory but his chronometer. Rung is there studying the case and frown deeply. 

“What are you thinking?” ask Ratchet

“The intersections are increasing between the two cerebro waves.” Spoke Rung “The personalities are not fully aware of each other existence and have no memory of the other actions. Mirage will not remember what Prism did at Swerve’s bar but that is likely to change. Depending on the personalities they will create conflict and it may drive both to a psychotic episode.”

“What kind of monster did this to them?” ask Ratchet

“I heard rumors that mnemo-surgeon wanted to create operatives that work in field of assassins early in the war.” Answer Rung “It was tossed aside because nearly all the participants did not survive. Either they went insane or the process killed them as a result. Mirage would had been considered a partial success meaning his frame did not reject the electro-disrupter but the conditioning did not drive him insane either. “

“That is messed up.” Spoke Ratchet “And how did you know about this?”

“I was the psychologist they tried to secure for the conditioning.” Answered Rung

“Whatever the conditioning is and it is now killing Mirage.” Spoke Ratchet. 

“Chromedome will have to go in his head.” Spoke Rung “I will like to speak with both personalities.”

Hound sat in the waiting room with Nightbeat. 

“Nightbeat.” 

“Hound.” Spoke the Detective 

“Thanks.” Spoke the Tracker “I hope….”

“That our friend finds peace within in his own mind.” Spoke Nightbeat “Prism was or is my best friend.”

“I love him.” 

Nightbeat frown and look into lights he was uncertain that Mirage will ever come back to Hound


	8. First Life part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Prowl and Tumbler relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with events 4 million years ago. Prism relatively 200,000 years old with his real name is Dino.

First Life

Prism is forged and he is proud of the fact. He is young by Cybertronian standards and has a racing style alt mode but never the speed. Coming to Tyger Pax to some who his elder was considered foolhardy but Prism wanted is excitement and adventure that his status will not grant him. In truth he envied the stockier frames that the scouts have and he could never traverse on rough terrain of Cybertron. Coming to Tyger Pax to hear the stories of mechs who are blessed by more pragmatic frame than his and many will come to his berth. Prism started out idealistic but came a pleasure mech as his first job. The bartender realized that he is better as a host and a dancer than a berth mate. Pretty to look at but his mouth can kill a mood. Most mechs prefer to frag and tell Prism what is out there than have a berth toy that is smarter than they are. 

 

A small mech came to visit the establishment looking a mech of certain attributes. There was a larger mech next to him that acts like a bodyguard. At most the Spritzer figure they were just more than talent agents and with the coy smile and the guard impassive face. Prism look at the two as he went to take the orders of the mechs and what kind of engex they would want. He motion the other tenders tend to normal patrons while he deal with the two outsiders. Corvas is a light but dark frame that tend to blend with the shadows. Most of the tenders tend to whisper how creepy the small mech is compare to the bodyguard. 

“Ah a pretty helm you have.” Spoke the smaller Mech “I am called Corvas and this is my assistant Red Alert.”

“Thank you.” Spoke Prism not sure how to respond. “What does you and your assistant would like to have?” 

“Warm engex will be fine.” Spoke Corvas

“Very well.” Spoke Prism 

Most Servers are avoiding the couple mechs with rumors and gossip. Prism knew the servers are more afraid of the Corvas more than Red-Alert. 

“Have you ever hear of mech called Megatron?” ask Corvas casually 

“The miners spoke of him.” Respond Prism glancing at Red Alert before he went to get the drinks.

“What do they say of him?” spoke Red Alert finally

Prism glances at the body guard startled. Red Alert basically stood out by not engaging anyone in the bar. Many of the pleasure mechs found his frame to pleasant to look at. Some even tried to buy him some high grade and Prism danced erotically to help his friends to entice him. 

“Megatron is a strong mech.” Spoke Prism neutrally “Also highly intelligent and well versed in the glyphs of writing. His treatise is concerning about equality between mechs is well written but not well distributed. “

Corvas listen to Prism answer the question. “Why did you not come to rehearsal?”

“I am good at what I do here.” Answer Prism wanting this conversation to end. 

Corvas leaves back to Iacon with Red Alert most of Tyger Pax gave the two a wide berth. Rumors spread when mechs started to disappear and some eventually found dead. The mechs were colleagues of Prism and even he went out of his way to be interviewed by the enforcers. Prowl stood out and frown a lot in truth Prism wondered where his true loyalty lies. Prism later found that Prowl and Tumbler are good at being Enforcers and the recent recruit Nightbeat was sent out on a training mission. Of the three Nightbeat have no secrets but the other two did. Prowl turn out care less of the mechs that disappeared and in fact they were not prominent citizens and the whole process reek of something else. 

Prism went to search a room of a friend that disappeared couple cycles ago only to find the room wiped clean as if he never existed. All the mechs that disappeared were part of the rehearsal that Corvas gave. 

“Enforcer Prowl.” Spoke Prism firmly

“Prism or is it Dino.” Snorted Prowl “What is it?”

“All the mechs that disappeared are not due to accidents.” Spoke Prism. With flagging hopes that this Enforcer isn’t corrupt. 

Prowl look up from his padd and Tumbler looks at Prism speculatively but he finally got their attention. 

“They all were part of auditions of Corvas and Red Alert.” Continued Prism

Prowl frown at that statement and look at Prism. “You were not of the auditions were you?” More a statement than a question coolly. “Why do you even care?” 

“These mechs are my friends.” Answer Prism in anger “There is no play or even musical festival these mechs are auditioning for something that has to do less with entertainment. There is something going on here! I am not sure certain that you and Tumbler are independent investigators but of part Corvas’ trope. People are scared,”

“I think you should leave.” Spoke Tumbler grabbing Prism. “It is dangerous to make unfounded accusations.”

“Why can’t you see people are scared.” Spoke Prism

Tumbler shook his head and spoke. “To us these people are nothing common rabble.”

Prism open and shut his mouth and realized that Tumbler is in love with his partner. “You love him.”

Tumbler releases Prism’s arm from his grasp. “What do you know of love?”

“Nothing.” Spoke Prism “I had seen people in love before but not as fortunate to experience it myself.”

Tumbler look around the streets and see the miners going back to work. “These people care nothing about you. Why do you care so much about them?”

Prism looks around them for a moment. “I am forged mech and came from a place where that meant something. Being forged or cold constructed should not be the a qualifier on how treat someone. I came here to escape that a role because of my construct gave me. Here I am just a bartender or a dancer and someone just hangs in the background.”

Tumbler looks at Prism thoughtfully. “Hmmm have you read Megatron’s treatise?”

Prism optics dimmed quite a bit. “Written works are luxury few can afford. I heard rumors from the scouts that passed through here but never have a chance to read it.”

Prowl reads a file of Dino aka Prism from Iacon and the mech likes to travel around. He meets all of Trepan’s requirements and being forged. Prism is much easier to deal with but the disappearance of Dino will just take couple keystrokes and alterations of the data and nobody will be the wiser. Nightbeat is getting close to the mech. Just having him solve some of the minor crimes here will give him a good concept of the lay of land. Trepan spark is set upon a music mech name Jazz but Prowl thought that mech was too visible and Prism is one that wants to be in the scenes not stand out. Having Nightbeat keep apprise of Prism activities to know when we can procure the agent. Trepan has spent time to procure Tumbler to make him into mnemo-surgeon.

Designation: Dino  
Construction: Forged  
Hot Spot: Crystal City 3rd wave

 

Prowl merely smiles at the report he comprised. The next phase is to see how suitable the mech is become their special operative. Sentinel Prime has hired them procure and make special trained operative that can infiltrate the high and low echelons of society but to do that they need to find smart and adaptable mech. Tumbler does not have the skill yet to replace Trepan. It gave him a thrill to know that his role in protecting the society from riff-raff will mean that the new order has a chance to take place. The stealth technology that Brainstorm will make the operative the best made assassin that totally loyal to the senate. 

Recommendation for the next stage is procure Prism to make him vital to Project: Agent Mirage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going be pretty brutal. Chromedome is risking a lot to make up for his past.

First Life Part 2

Chromedome’s Unpleasant Revelations

Mirage or Prism both wanted to merge the personas to make it more of gesalt. Chromedome agreed to give a shot he owed them that. With Rung being on board he suggested to merge Prism memories to Migage. Things are going well for the most part even when he saw himself and Prowl there at the mining camp. It was recruitment attempt to have mechs to join the New Institute. It was supposed to be at that. It was supposed to be that. Mirage/Prism was correct mechs were being kidnapped not by the slavers but by Enforcers. 

The timing came at when Chromedome went through the most painful break up with Prowl it was last time they broke up the final one. He wanted to believe that as lover he could have change Prowl. The New Institute changed Prowl for the worse. No the organization gave the Enforcer what he wanted and enhanced the worse aspects of Prowl. The traits of his personality always had been there. 

“You are pushing yourself.” Spoke Rewind in concern

“Mirage is resting.” Spoke Chromedome just looks down at the med berth as the spy resting form. 

“So fusing his mind is going?” ask Rewind

“ Rewind, I have two options regarding a memory.” Spoke Chromedome “I know you hate this occupation.”  
“I hate what it does to you, Chromey.” Spoke the archivist “What is the memory about?”

“Prowl.” Answer Chromedome “And what he did.”

“It is pretty bad.” Spoke Rewind  
“So bad that I feel that I am to blame.” Answer Chromedome “My former workplace choose this experiment to be done on Mirage because he was a best qualified canididate to become a plant for assassin.”  
“Was it successful?” ask Rewind in a pause  
“Yes and no.” answer Chromedome “Most of the recruits were taken and forced for some it drove them insane or die getting the experimental mods. Mirage was considered a success because he survived the first phase which was placing a new persona in his processor and locking the core away. So once he was done and let go he could go back to his old life.”

“Let me reiterate that is sick.” Spoke Rewind “Why won’t he go assassinate Megatron?”

“Mirage is a political assassin which purpose was to assassinate any rivals to the senate. Decepticons were outside of his sphere modus opendi.”

“So what does Prowl has to do with this?” ask Rewind

Chromedome look down at the sleeping mech. “I was able to go to up to the point where Mirage was forced into the New Institute. It was at the time of my last break up with Prowl.” Vented deeply. “Prowl took advantage of Mirage to put it extremely mildly.”

“I see.” Spoke Rewind sadly. “I cannot advise you Chromedome and what I suggest is talk to Rung. However, can you edit it out?”

“No.” answer Chromedome “Trepan may be able too. Merging the two personas together is tricky enough but cherry picking memories, especially old as this one is hard to do.”

“Chromedome, if you continue the only way is too experienced what Prowl did.” Spoke Rewind worried. “I know you that you will do that for him. I can see in your expression. Why?”

“Rewind, I need to come clean about my past to move on.” Spoke Chromedome getting up to leave “Stay with him for me. I comm Hound he will be here shortly. “

Rewind looks down at the recharging mech for a moment. Chromedome decided on a course of action and he is coming terms of what he did with his skills. Rewind cannot help feel sadness and pride in his conjunx. 

“I was wrong Chromey, I thought you can just quit and all be forgiven. It is not that simple is it.”

“What is simple?” ask Hound 

“Redemption.” Answer Rewind. “He loves me and he spared the details.”

“Yes.” Nodded Hound kindly as he took a seat next to Mirage’s berth. “Are you going be there for him?”

Rewind looks down for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“What you had gone through, Rewind, has changed you.” Answer Hound looking at smaller mech. “Our Rewind died and your Chromedome died because refused to erase his memory of you. It leaves a hole in your sparks that can never be filled. Mirage’s has that hole in his spark. Not because he forgot a love like Chromedome would if he done what the DJD wanted.”

“Chromedome told what had happened?” ask Rewind

“More detail than you.” Answer Hound.

“He stopped because it might hurt me.” Spoke Rewind

“You inspired Chromedome to seek redemption.” Spoke Hound “I asked myself this question Rewind because Mirage sought to make his mind whole. In doing so I may lose the mech I love. I thought that but then I realized with Nightbeat help Mirage loves me completely. The expression of our love may change but not the emotion. So I will be there to start anew.”

Rung Office

Rung listen to Chromedome as he sat down in his office. The diminutive psychologist in all honesty was not surprised of what had happened. Mirage was to seduce mechs as spy to the Senate given the gloss over of his bio. 

“Redemption is never easy?” ask Chromedome

“So quitting being a mnemo-surgeon was not a solution.” Spoke Rung

“It is like quit something that is part of your function.” Spoke Chromedome “It created a huge vacuum and in the end it did not change the past or the facts. I can use my skills to help and start atoning. It always had been how I use the skills. In the past I misuse them.”

“What you suggest is not without risk for you.” Spoke Rung pushing his optics up.

“I know.” Answer Chromedome “Mirage was raped by Prowl.”

“Chromedome.” Spoke Rung “I know you read Mirage’s memories but the danger is reading and experiencing it are too different things. Prism has emotions of what happened and Mirage does not. Having no emotional connection to those memories will hard but Mirage needs to know what the bad memories are about.”

“There is no way to soften the blow.” Spoke Chromedome

“Soften it.” Spoke Rung “Mirage sought connect his two lives and the events led up to personas are going be dealt with.”

“Mirage was nothing but a piece of property to them.” Spoke Chromedome “How could I ever love a monster like that?”

“No one is going to blame you if you stop the merge.” Spoke Rung

“Mirage may never blamed me but I will blame myself.” Spoke Chromedome.

“Then you best tell him then.” Spoke Rung neutrally “Chromedome I commend you for trying to make amends not to many do that.” Deepening frown. “I will be there for you and Mirage to come to terms with the past. “

Mirage listen to all gather around his berth and level a stare at Chromedome.

"I cannot ask you to do this." spoke the Spy softly. "I need to know that you are volunteering not because you feel guilty."

"I can not deny that I do feel that my break up caused this situation." spoke Chromedome

Mirage cock his helm at Chromedome. "It was not your fault, Chromedome. You did not put a gun or thought to Prowl's helm to use me like that."

"We will both learn how it happen and feel the emotions behind it." 

Mirage reach out took Chromedome's hand. "Do you consider me a friend."

Chromedome looks at Rewind for a moment.

"Chromey, we are at the best place there is right now." spoke Rewind "We have some awesome friends that will be there. I will be there just like Hound will be there for Mirage."

"Will you face your demons but not without me." spoke Mirage

"It is my decision in the end." spoke Chromedome "I am afraid of what I will find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all people. I am kind of busy with some other projects like a painting I need to finish. Pick up paintings. Finish some pin ups. I may be able post the next chapter before Christmas. I will try. Thanks for all who read my stories. Thank you so much.


	10. First Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merging of two lives just begins

Chromedome recognizes the room as being part of the medical wing of Trepan secret hospital. Trepan was quite secretive about the location and he even put Chromedome in medical stasis to be transported. Highbrow run the place and half the time he couldn’t tell what city he is in. Trepan ordered him not to go out to see the stars and all the administrator knew he could have been on Luna 1. Mirage is wearing the new plating and is currently adapting to the new persona. There is a mirror in the room but that was standing out because normally these rooms were Spartan on purpose. Mirage looking at his new blue and white plating as Prowl came in.

“It looks good on you.” Spoke Prowl looking at the data pad that has Mirage’s charts. 

“It itches.” Spoke Mirage wrinkle his nose in distaste.

“Do not do that.” Spoke Prowl brusquely 

“Do what?” ask Mirage

“A noble does not wrinkle his nose like it is beneath him.” Spoke Prowl

“I do not remember being a noble.” Spoke Mirage “You are not a medic?” Turns to study Prowl “Who are you?”

“I am Enforcer Prowl.” Spoke Prowl “You are certainly a beauty. The lines on you are symmetrical very pleasing.”

“That is your pick up lines boy it needs work.” Snorted Mirage

“Nobles do not make derisive snorts either.”

“So why I am in here?” ask Mirage  
“There was an accident and your frame had been injured.” Spoke Prowl “Lie back down on the berth.”

“Was I injured?” ask Mirage

“There seems to be some loss of memory.” Noted Prowl “There was an accident my love. Your frame suffered extreme damage from the explosion on the shuttle so Pharma had to give a new frame and body to graft to you.”

“Memories.” Repeated Mirage canting his head curiously

“According to the records you are Lord Mirage heir to Thespar.” Spoke Prowl evenly. “I am sorry.”

“About what?” ask Mirage

“The accident Thespar did not make his spark was exstinguished.”

Mirage sat down on the berth as his processor replayed the memories of Thespar. Mirage’s own optics dimmed as he came to realization there is no emotions to the memories. There was no hate or love not even regret or sense a loss of the mech who was supposed to be his caretaker. Thespar is like a total stranger. Mirage looked up at Prowl and instinctively not to tell him. 

Chromedome could sense both Mirage and Prism watching. “I was wrong it happen to Mirage.”

“It is all the same but Chromedome.” Spoke Prism

“Why can I not remember any of it?” ask Mirage

“The memory was sealed.” Answer Chromedome

“Prowl had an relationship with Jazz.” Spoke Mirage

Chromedome look at Prowl as Mirage sat there on the berth. “You are not really Mirage the persona is not established.” Looks at Prowl “This all rehearsed. Thesper was killed on his way to an Art opening of a fledging artist. The drone in the car that drove him there was badly scorched and the memories were implanted in the Thesper cerebro module.”

“Prowl is going say that Mirage always has a secret lover.” Spoke Prism “This is all a set up.”

“I don’t understand why do you not hate me.” Spoke Chromedome

“Prowl is responsible for his actions.” Spoke Mirage

“Chromedome, everyone deserves a second chance.” Spoke Prism 

Chromedome look at the two. “Let us finish the memory.”

“I remember none of this, Enforcer Prowl.” Spoke Mirage in a negative. 

“I know the trauma of spark guttering was too much.” Spoke Prowl “The frame itches because the grafts are taking hold of the nano-tech. Both you and your sire are not well known at the Towers and Thesper being a recluse was pretty much known as cultural icon.”

Prowl sat down next to Mirage and takes his hand in his. “My beloved we can start anew.” 

“You are my lover.” Spoke Mirage incredulous . Memories again with no emotional connection replayed in the processor.

Prowl kissed Mirage as he groped the new frame. “It will be like our first time again. I will make it special.”

“Ah no interfacing until the Spark is adjusted to the frame.” Spoke a cheerful voice

“Trepan.” Spoke Prowl in a hiss 

“You are not the medic.” Spoke Mirage in dismay

“No that would be Pharma.” Smiled Trepan “How are your memories?”

“Disconnected, sir.” Spoke Mirage much more formally than before. 

“Not surprising with the trauma you received.” Spoke Trepan “It will take retraining and Lord Mirage both Pharma and I will instruct you proper etiquette. It will be a harsh but necessary.”

Prowl gather Mirage’s frame close to his. “No worries you will be back to your old self in no time. I will have Skids teach the finer arts of hand to hand combat.”

Chromedome realized that Prowl made a deal with Trepan that he play the role of a lover. Mirage new persona is fully active. The coding that made Mirage into an agent is not active either. So this charade is to create new memories for the persona to take root. Mirage said disconnected but he had to answer Trepan in some way. Trepan did tell him that Mirage is special case and that memories seem to be someone else. So it is not a complete success the task was to complex creating a persona with a complete life experiences is nearly impossible.   
Chromedome also discover another more dangerous program.   
“I would like to wake up to talk to Hound.” Spoke Prism. Mildly bothered by the memory. 

“When can we interface? “ asked Prowl softly holding Mirage tightly. 

Chromedome exits the memory that juncture he did not want to see what happened next. 

“Visages, brings those memories with emotions.” Spoke Prism

Chromedome look at the two. “The actual memories will be this way.”

Prism put his hand to Chromedome chin. “You need to rest. Go back to Rewind.”

“Mirage.” Spoke Chromedome “Do you know what happen to my other lovers.”

Mirage merely nodded. “Trepan. I am still processing my memories and reliving them. Trepan had your other lovers killed. I guess it is time for honesty now. Trepan had some feelings for you. Do you remember why you broke up with Prowl?”

Chromedome look shocked at the implications of what Mirage is implying. “Trepan, wouldn’t. I….I….I don’t remember why we broke up.”

“It wasn’t me.” Spoke Prism “Because you didn’t know about this. Mirage is not telling you everything because he is worried. So I am.” 

Hound watch Mirage who is now Prism walking in the frame of his lover. This is a meeting room that Rung used for his patient. Prims stance is far different than Mirage and use much more informal gait. 

“So you are Hound.” Spoke Prism

“I am.” Canted Hound helm at Prism

“This is awkward.” Spoke Prism “I wanted to meet with you, Hound.” 

“Why?” ask Hound

“Many reasons is I might as well be dead but I was gone for 4 million years.” Sighed Prism “I want to live my life as Mirage and you are very important to him. There is another he is my friend and I will like to say farewell to him.”

“You are worried about Nightbeat.” Spoke Hound in a faint smile

“When the merge occurs we will not be either Mirage or Prism but someone new.” Spoke the lithe mech

“Rung informed me of this.” Spoke Hound “I love Mirage for his spark and I will love the merged form of him. Do you love Nightbeat?”

“I love him as a friend.” Answer Prism

“Why this meeting?” ask Hound

Prism vented for a moment and weighed his options. “There is a sleeper program in Mirage once triggered it is not pretty. Prowl made it specifically to kill Sentinel’s rival. It is those assassination that he will remember. “

“I see you protected Mirage from what he is much as possible.” Answer Hound

“Time has come that I won’t be able to protect him much longer.” Spoke Prism

Hound got up took the hand held it. “The courageous aspect comes from you. I discuss things with Nightbeat. I will help him adjust.”

“Thank you, Hound.” Smile Prism “I see why my Spark pulses for you.”


	11. First Life part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage had his first taste of being outside of the New Institute. It was a Test.

Mirage looks at his newest target a senator an elder mech by some standards. Prowl drill into Mirage cerebro processor how one acts and behaves in public, something call etiquette in the art of discourse. Of which Prowl had little use for and he gave another this task. So the task fell to Highbrow. Highbrow is pleasant enough mech and most cases was a bore. Mirage found his attention wondering and was met with swift and harsh discipline. Mirage knew this mech call Parsec. Parsec is a shuttleformer and far larger than any mech he ever been with. 

“You must be tired, young one.” Spoke the elder mech kindly

“I do apologize, the scrutiny is something I am not used too.” Spoke Mirage

“Hmph, my office assigned you as my escort.” Spoke the Parsec “I must seem to be a bore to you.”

“I fail see why some of your station see a person like me.” Spoke Mirage

“I am old mech.” Spoke Parsec “I do enjoy a pretty face.” Mirage canted his head to shuttle former. “I requested you specifically because I saw you at the clinic. I suspected you needed a break from that prison.”

Mirage became expressionless.

“I know what they want.” Smirk Parsec “The funny thing is I am old my frame is failing.”

“Then why?” ask Mirage

“You are not free.” Spoke Parsec sipping his energon. “My deactivation will be freeing. Many will grieve for my passing. This cycle I can give to see the wonders of this city has to offer one who is trapped in a gilded cage.”

Parsec leads him to a museum of young artist called Sunstreaker. Mirage admires some of his paintings. Mirage relaxes a little to watch the art. Parsec attended some other matters at the museum and it had been a long time he had been alone.  
“An enjoyable moment and it is one of the few.” Spoke Mirage 

“I was thinking that myself.” Spoke Chromedome “Prism, is not here.”

“Prism said he will come if needed.” Spoke Mirage “He talked to Hound. He is worried about Nightbeat.”

“I see.” Spoke Chromedome

Two observers watches the memory unfold. Mirage and Chromedome of Present times watche past events.

“Parsec is my first target.” Spoke Mirage. “ He was dying when I was first assigned to him.”

Chromedome nodded watching Mirage body language. Parsec came up before and he was killed by poison. Mirage never killed Parsec he was assigned but he did not carry out the mission. 

“Prowl punished you for failing.” Spoke Chromedome

Mirage looks at him in surprise and nodded. “There is not much I spare you with. Is there?”

“Memories like these often act like a buffer.” Nodded Chromedome.

Interlude 1 ended

Parsec took Mirage to a Crystal garden for the first time the young mech shown any emotion outside the ones he was allowed to show. It is wonder and amazement. The elder bought his companion rust sticks and a sad knowing smile crept to shuttle fromer face. 

“How do the crystals have different colors?” ask Mirage in a rare moment unbridled curiosity  
“A young Shuttle former like myself called it trace elements and also heat.” Spoke Parsec 

“They are amazing.” Spoke Mirage

“The time of day and light from our sun can cause distortion on how light travels here.” Answer Parsec evenly. “Indirect light and direct light refracts at different angles to give a prismatic effect.”

“It creates miniature rainbows and mirages.” Smiled Mirage

“You are not very old now.” Spoke Parsec “What did those monsters did to you?”

“You want me?” ask Mirage in trembling voice

“I like you youngling but not that way.” Spoke Parsec sadder. “What I want is not what you need and deserve? Paid no heed, Mirage, I wish I was mentor that is all. Teaching you about the world of Cybertron.”

“You love Cybertron.” Spoke Mirage in a grin

“I love Cybertron and the people even the good and bad in them,” smiled Parsec “My last sunset. At the dinner I took poison by next sunrise my frame will be grey. I want you tell them that you killed me.”

“Lord Parsec….”spoke Mirage “I don’t understand.”

“You are not a monster, Mirage.” Spoke Parsec “The people who own you are, though.”

The shuttle former drew Mirage in tight hug. The young noble stood nervously as the elder mech hug him in protective embrace.

Interlude 2 begins.

“They found out I did not kill, Parsec.” Spoke Mirage tear coming down his optics 

Chromedome said nothing as he petted the spy frame in a soothing fashion. Prism is with them now. The next set of memories will be painful.

Interlude 2 ends

MindJack back handed Mirage hard when he got to the facilities. The elder mech threw the report at the young spy as the youngling trembled on the floor. The office data pads were scatter on the floor and Mirage watch as the mnemo-surgeon pace the room. The door open as Prowl enter the room.

“The objective was achieved.” Spoke Prowl calmly

“Other than the fact he is good at warming your berth.” Snarled MindJack “Mirage, still failed the mission.”

“Parsec death was the objective.” Spoke Prowl not even glancing at Mirage. “It was not by Mirage’s hand shows he is still not ready to kill.”

“I don’t understand why it is nessesary to kill that kind mech.” Spoke Mirage trembling

“Why is not a concern of yours.” Spoke Prowl coldly

Mindjack grab Mirage’s chin roughly and forcing him to look in his optics. “He must be really good in the berth. I may have to try him out.”

Prowl grab MindJack roving hand just above Mirage’s interface panel. “I do not share. He is not yours to touch.”

MindJack snarled at Prowl and let go of Mirage. “Then I will wait for him.”

“Get up, Mirage.” Spoke Prowl evenly “You are acting disgraceful again.”

Mirage watches numbly at Prowl as he got up to his feet. Interfacing with Prowl was like just performing a function there is no feeling to it. Perhaps Parsec said was true that he never had a relationship with Prowl. Prowl loved another and he just seeking a replacement for that mech. MindJack could have raped me then and there but Prowl did share he would allow it. I am just a berth warmer nothing more. Prowl will get tired of me eventually. 

“Are you coming, Mirage.” Spoke Prowl “The objective was achieved. There will be times where you will have to kill a mech but it is shown you are not ready for that. Your next assignment will be at the senate as an aid. Parsec took you to places that showed you to be well behaved and your manners were impeccable until the Crystal gardens.”

Prowl lead Mirage to the hallway. “The first time you kill is always a hardest. The meantime the Senate has created the Special Ops. If anything happens at the Towers you report to the Special Ops.”

“That would mean we can still do covert operations within the Special Ops.” Spoke Mirage calmly

“There is a remote chance that civil war will break out on Cybertron.” Spoke Prowl nodded “I will create profile for the Special Ops where you have a place to go. “

“Who is my contact will be?” ask Mirage

“Mech called Jazz.”


	12. Old Demons, New Beginnings

This chapter will be very dark even for me. Prowl is a dick in this story and he allowed the rape to happen to achieve his objective in training Mirage. 

 

Rung stood in front of a model as Mirage sat in front him. Prism given Mirage all the access to the memories of former noble had. Prism as a persona is weakening from Chromedome ‘s reports and he has some concerns outside of Mirage but he will deal with Nightbeat later date. Prowl literally seduce the younger persona that is Mirage and manipulated him. 

“You really care for Hound to confront your demons head on.” Spoke Rung

“To have a future it needs to be dealt with.” Spoke Mirage hesitant of what to say.

“I suppose it does.” Spoke Rung

“I feel like being reckless in this.” Spoke Mirage. “Remembering Parsec and seeing MindJack again I feel so haunted.”

“Senator Parsec, was a good mech, Mirage.” Spoke Rung fiddling with the Arc 

“I did not kill him.” Spoke Mirage optics sadden quite a bit. “He took me to series of places and seem so sad about doing so.”

“Parsec, like helping those in need.” Spoke Rung

“Mindjack tainted me.” Spoke Mirage wringing his hands. “He was the first person I killed.”

Rung stop fiddling with the Arc and look at his patient. Mirage fear intimacy and the willing to face his past was indeed reckless to diminutive psychologist. Chromedome even stop going through his memories which is wise. There was psychological abuse and manipulation and Rung has his suspicions who that person was. There was past interfacing abuse as well that Rung had to guess was raped. Mirage had no illusions that he is damage. Hound change that for Mirage to try to attempt healing. Rung is more concern that Mirage might be pushing himself to heal as fast as possible. 

“I hurt Chromedome with my memories.” Spoke the former Spy

“Chromedome, has a lot unresolved issues with Prowl.” Spoke Rung

“Yes, Prowl.” Nodded Mirage 

“How did you find out he did not love you, Mirage?” ask Rung

“Prowl was cheating on me with Jazz.” Answer Mirage “I came back from a mission and caught them in the berth. That is when MindJack found me.” Tears are forming in his optics. “I…..I….I killed him.”

“MindJack is not here nor is Prowl.” Spoke Rung

“The funny thing is I was more relieved that Prowl was cheating on me.” Spoke Mirage in half smile. “I grew to respect Jazz as friend and a commander but it never extended to Prowl though. It took time to learn how to trust Jazz. I begin to feel like a person again.”

“A person again.” Spoke Rung puzzled

“That it was safe to be Mirage.” Spoke the former Spy

“How do feel about Prowl?” ask Rung  
“I do not feel anger or hatred to what he did to me.” Spoke Mirage “He is my gesalt mate now. I still fear him. Without him I will never knew what love is. Nor to grew to appreciate Hound kind spark. It is strange that I did not feel betrayed by Prowl.”

“It was because you did not love him or trusted Prowl.” Spoke Rung

“Do you think it will okay to see Nightbeat?” ask Mirage

Rung just frown a bit. The more insecure Mirage is shows where his feelings are and hides under the veneer that what nobility mannerism. Nightbeat and Prism are friends and just that. 

“Nightbeat will be glad to see you.” Spoke Rung 

“All I am good at is hurting people.” Spoke Mirage wringing his hands.

“It is not your fault, Mirage.” Spoke Rung “So much of your identity was stolen from you. People….” Mirage started to sob “What is it?”

“Most of my former life’s friends are dead.” Spoke Mirage “I looked it up and they were all deactivated millions of years ago when the war first broke out. I never bother to look for them. It hurts Rung.”

“You never had the time grieve, Mirage.” Spoke Rung evenly. “Why did you decided to keep the name?”

“I like Mirage and I want both.” Spoke Mirage looking at the model. “I was known for so long as Mirage and I am also Prism. “

“How do you see Prism, now?” ask Rung

“At first I saw him as separate individual.” Spoke Mirage in thought. “Now to me he is me. Not an aspect just a reflection of me. I am not the social mech and more of the introvert. Prism is the more social aspect always encouraging me to go out make friends. It was his impulses to open Visages.”

Rung merely nodded at that statement. “How about when you leave you can go find your friends.”

Mirage smiles as he leaves Rung and goes looking for Nightbeat. The detective smiles as Mirage approach somewhat nervous to the observation lounge where the blue and yellow mech stood. 

“Hello Nightbeat.” Spoke Mirage “I do apologize for hurting you.”

“There is an expression, Mirage, you are about skittish as long tail cats room full rocking chairs.” Smiles Nightbeat

“Pardon?” ask Mirage canting his head

“Did I get the expression wrong?” ask Nightbeat

“I had been on Earth but I am not sure.” Answer Mirage “I am skittish but there is no rocking chair about.”

“Yeah things have not been easy for us.” Spoke Nightbeat “Realizing you are Prism and it is like losing him all over again. Rung told me that you are not him and yet you are.”

“I would like you to be my friend Nightbeat.” Spoke Mirage in a rush

“Trust me that was not what you going to say.” Chuckled Nightbeat

“It was not.” Spoke Mirage “I realized it then that is what I really want to say. However, I am not entirely Mirage and do have some of Prism still in me. I think I will be someone who is both Mirage and Prism. I would like to be your friend.”

“So that what both you decided.” Smiled Nightbeat “To merge into one being.” 

“It is not a smooth transition.” Spoke Mirage “I love Hound for all who is he is and I want him love me for all I am.” 

“I guess you are going to be snob and elitist.” Smirks Nightbeat. “Friends with no perks.” 

Mirage blanched at that statement in utter shock. “I interfaced with you.” 

Nightbeat nodded. “Mirage we were good friends. Had a bit too much highgrade. One thing about you can run a bar and don’t let Swerve stop you. I would like your friendship and find out what happened to you.”

“As would I.” spoke Hound. “I would like that as well.”

“You were talking to each other?” ask Mirage

Hound just gives Mirage wide smile. “You wanted to be whole for me. I am honored that you want that. I would like to be part of that and help you to heal.”

Mirage gave a smile. “I would like that as well. You waited for me.”

Hound reaches out to takes Mirages hands . “I would wait for you, Mirage. Nightbeat also waited for you as well. Mirage, you may not have many friends but you made up in quality.”

“Both are rough around the edges and I like that.” Smiled Mirage for real the first time in really long time.


	13. Nightmare and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Highbrow  
> Deaths: MindJack

The Nightmare begins in recharge and Hound drifted out of that state to the shuddering of Mirage’s frame and cries of fear. Hound loves Mirage and hates to see the racer suffering like this. When Hound first met Mirage to the scout he is unapproachable to match his beauty. Mirage in demeanor is a noble in mannerism and thought. Later Hound came to think it is perception of what the noble class ought to be what Mirage personified. Hound touches to soothe the shuddering frame as his lover is obvious in deep recharge and lets the memory feedback to cycle to the end. Hound knew he has demons but they are magnified in the former Noble.

Hound admitted he first falls in love with the concept of noble class that Mirage represented. Somewhere along the way with his love grew to Mirage’s spark which far nobler than the mech gives himself credit. Mirage decision to face his own demons so he can be whole to Hound gave the green mech more reason to love the blue and white racer. 

Hound hugs Mirage’s frame tightly and whispered in his audio: “Mirage, I love you very much. You are safe.”

The Nightmare

Mirage look down at his thighs where the transfluid stain his normally pristine frame and he feel the all too familiar sensation of being unclean. The greying frame of MindJack is not too far. His hands covered in the energon that is mixed with the transfluid. Mirage did not look at Mindjack he knew that the dagger he has pierce the spark chamber of the mech who raped him. With that unbidden thought the dream cycle over again.  
The beginning

Mirage is coming home from his duties or treatments with Trepan and it is the quarters he share off and on when Prowl is home from a mission. As creepy as Trepan is comparing to Prowl comes in light and frequently Mirage often he is supposed to love the mech. Prowl came home according to logs that Highbrow sent to him so it was not a total surprise. 

The quarters are normally the dimly lit so a mech comes home and the place is dark. Mirage sense that something is out of the ordinary and amiss that normally Prowl waits up for him. The quarters were Spartan and functional and the Mirage convince Prowl that an entry desk was needed to place work consists of data pads on when they get home. It was few moments that Prowl praised him for being logical. Prowl rarely ever praises him. For someone who is devoted to logic Prowl is he is surprising a sensualist when comes to pleasure of his frame. Mirage often wondered what ever attracted to Prowl in first place. Many things repulsed him. Prowl is brilliant but he is also ruthless in his logic. People are nothing more than pawns for his pleasure. This belief is for special operations to his berth. Prowl is also fascinated on some levels on emotions and anyone has pension spontaneity which even Mirage lacks. 

A moan comes from the berth room that’s interrupt his musings. Mirage activated his mod that Brainstorm installed on his frame to turn invisible pulls a dagger out. Carefully enters the berth room in case there is attacker is still there. The moan was not Prowl’s. Nothing could prepare Mirage to what is really happening in the berth room. Mirage initial thought that Prowl was being attacked but in his surprise and shock he nearly dropped the dagger. The hurt slowly came to his spark and processor and he exit the room quickly. 

Mirage tries to blot out that the image of Prowl interfacing with Jazz in the berth that they shared. Prowl is cheating on him and for that moment time cease flowing. Mirage didn’t even knew he subspace the dagger and just wandered aimlessly the halls. Numb to his surroundings and who is slowly following him. Mindjack grab him and over powered the spy as he drag him to storage room.

Present on the Lost Light

Hound watches helplessly as Mirage weeps in his recharge. He manage to get Rung on the com and the small psychologist told him not to wake Mirage. Mirage always has the haunted optics even when Hound first met him. Prowl recently bought him into Autobots after the Towers fell. The details were sketchy and the mech look vulnerable and alone. Mirage was immediately put under Jazz as a lieutenant for Special Ops. 

Ratchet said that Mirage was poisoned when he first came in. Prowl mentioned it was because too survived underground and being trapped that former Noble had to drink tainted energon. It was said that but Cliffjumper thought it was odd and something was very off. Ratchet just grumbled and snorted in irritation. 

Mirage was very cool to Jazz initially. It was evident the two had a past together and it was not all that pleasant. Hound even asked Jazz about it. The musician responded that it was between him and Mirage, it was in the past. Of all co-workers that Mirage had that was the truth they did work out their differences between the Head of the Special Ops and his second. When it came to Prowl, Hound suspected that Mirage actually feared the tactician. Many thought he was sleeping his way to top. Hound knew that was not the case. Like all the people on the base Mirage always treated everyone cool, polite, and aloof manner. 

Hound spoke to Rung in detail. Mirage aloof manner does not stem from being a noble that makes him superior to everyone else but the fact it defensive reaction to being hurt. Mirage being polite is just being him has nothing to do an act it was who he is. 

Hound could do nothing but stroke the frame of his lover and hoping it will soothe him. Hound recently that Mirage being haunted has nothing to loss of the Towers or the Noble caste. It was events that Mirage could not say that happened to him. Hound knew Mirage is not popular but his friends do keep an optic on him, ironically, it is Highbrow. 

“You are thinking.” Whispered Mirage startling Hound

“I was worried about you, Mirage.” Spoke Hound firmly. “I wanted to be there hold you and protect you from your demons.”

“It was dream of past event early in my life.” Spoke Mirage

“You know you don’t have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” Spoke Hound

“I was raped once Hound.” Spoke Mirage “Probably multiple times some of my memories are missing or blocked. It is disturbing to me but I want to tell you what is bothering me.”

“Then all means go ahead.” Spoke Hound

“I was raped but I feel more disturb by what happen to my rapist.” Spoke Mirage “I dreamt about his graying frame and my dagger sticking out. I killed him. He was the first mech I killed. I have plenty unresolved issues with Prowl. That night I caught him cheating on me with Jazz.”

Hound could hear the hick up in Mirage vocalizer how distressed he is about hurting the mech that hurt him. It also explain the initial coolness that Mirage had toward Jazz. “How did you work things out with Jazz?”

Mirage gave Hound a ghost of smile that holds fondness for the memory. “We both agreed that Prowl was mistake. Jazz blamed himself for what happened to me. I told him I was relieved by breaking up with Prowl.”

Hound merely smiles at the beautiful spy. “It seems something good came from it.”

“I do not believe Jazz is the only thing that came from that night.”

Memory

Highbrow gazes at Mirage without condemnation or blame but in sympathy. The elitist walks over to Mirage and kneels next to him staying an arm length away. Highbrow took inventory where the energon is coming from. Some of it was Mirage’s but most of it was Mindjack’s. 

“Mirage it is Highbrow.” Spoke the copter

“H-Highbrow, I killed him.” Spoke Mirage

“No words is going make better but it will be better in time.” Spoke Highbrow. “Let’s get you to Pharma. I will com Prowl.”

“NO!” shouted Mirage 

Highbrow gazes in concern with Mirage and nods. “You don’t want me to com Prowl.”

“Please don’t com him.” Spoke Mirage

“I will impose my company further on you, Mirage.”


	14. High Tea with Highbrow

Highbrow stood at the threshold of his quarters and seeing Mirage downcast and catching a glance of the mech he knew from his past. Without a word Highbrow gesture his would be visitor into the quarters. Taking out a container for heated energon with metal flavorings and placing it on the tray with fine crystalline cups.

“You still have this?” ask Mirage with pique interest.

“I have the set because it reminds me of more civilized age.” Spoke Highbrow “If you be so kind make us some heated engex and I will get shavings of minerals to go with it.”

“Four glasses?” spoke Mirage

“Hound and Nightbeat will be joining us and it is rude to provide for all my guest.” Spoke Highbrow

“I see.” Spoke Mirage

Highbrow look at his guest in concern as Mirage prepares the engex. “It was not easy to keep the set. I had high hopes when you join the crew we share these moments together. It is one few things that I do miss from the old days.”

“You are not looking at the former work place in fondness.” Spoke Mirage

“They were good people and bad there Mirage and too much pain that happen to later by the former.”

Mirage look at the iridescent patterns of the crystalline set that Highbrow has and it was dinged a bit with minor chips. It shows Highbrow’s love for the set of heated engex. Like the stories he read about High Tea in English society. Manners and etiquette does well hides the ugliness of the noble society. 

“You come here when you are troubled.” Spoke Highbrow

“I was wondering if I was being foolish.” Spoke Mirage pooring the heated engex

“No.” spoke Highbrow taking the cup “It was never going be easy. The thing is Mirage, you never figured this going be hard. I believe in nobility of the spark not class now. People are forged into the noble class are not to be noble of spark. People who are not noble of class are more noble in spark. “

“Seems to be a contradiction.” Noted Mirage

Highbrow merely nodded. “It is worth a discussion over heated engex.”

“How much shavings you like?” spoke Mirage

Highbrow merely took a scoop. “Memories are coming back.”

“It had to come back to me.” Spoke Mirage “I wish some good out of it.”

“I want to be Noble of spark, Mirage.” Spoke Highbrow sipping on the heated engex “You made me wish to be that not act like it through manners. “

“You are troubled as well.” Spoke Mirage

“Nightbeat confronted me on the role I was most ashamed of.” Spoke Highbrow. “Many are not as fortunate as you are having people who care about you. At the height before the Towers fell you would scoff at that notion. I thought my lessons had made you lose some of yourself.”

“The lessons you gave me Highbrow were the most enjoyable.” Sipped Mirage on his engex and stop to look at his host with soft frown. “I became a fool when I was at the Towers and allowed myself to become jaded.”

“Here you are listening to my demons.” Spoke Highbrow in a light laugh.

“Politeness hides things better than being bombastic.” Spoke Mirage. “Being well sparked and forged does not make one immune to the demons that haunt us all when we slip into recharge.”

“That my old friend is what I miss about you.” Spoke Highbrow

Buzzed on the door

Nightbeat and Hound enter the quarters. Nightbeat gave thoughtful glare at Highbrow whom show the two where to seat.

“Heated Engex is a bit fancy for my taste.” Spoke Nightbeat

“I only share with those who I call friends.” Spoke Highbrow

Hound merely took a seat next to Mirage. 

“It is an old set that easily replace.” Spoke Nightbeat

“The set is easy to be replaced, but the memories and times spent sharing contents are not.” Spoke Mirage

Nightbeat canted his helm. “Wow, small talk backfired.”

“This set remain with you during the war?” ask Hound looking at curious

“I bought before the war.” Spoke Highbrow. “It was one of the few things remain with me that I treasured. Mirage is a good friend during the dark times at that place. So I wanted to share it with people who he cares about.”

Nightbeat looks down. “He does not have many friends.”

“I prefer quality over quantity.” Spoke Mirage

“Likewise.” Spoke Hound. 

“I was highly skeptical about a good mechs coming from the Clinic.” Spoke Nightbeat

“You sound very skeptical.” Noted Highbrow

“Is that a good thing or bad?” ask Hound in a rush

“It is a good thing.” Spoke Highbrow “Nightbeat, no matter how pretty my words are and manners in premium quality of etiquette….”

“I would prefer actions to hollow words and behavior.” Spoke Nightbeat sipping his engex. “You train Mirage to be a noble and what makes to say it is not an act.”

Highbrow gave the detective a knowing smirk. “I cannot say it is not an act. Nightbeat, It is more conscious thought and choice how to act but no words and deed but intent of those things will tell.”

“Prowl took my friend long ago.” Spoke Nightbeat 

“I am here now.” Spoke Mirage

“Hound tried to save you.” Spoke Nightbeat “Prowl made my friend into a stranger today.”

“Nightbeat, is saying the that Mirage’s optics are haunted.” Spoke Hound firmly

“You want to know if I put it there.” Spoke Highbrow “I saw him once in the Towers….”

“I am not ready for that, please.” Spoke Mirage

All three mechs look at Mirage intently and he is trembling at the thought and memories of the Towers. Hound continue to pet to comfort the former Spy and ease the pain of the nightmares away. 

“We met at the Towers.” Spoke Hound

“I was not a good person then.” Spoke Mirage

“You were hurt and alone.” Spoke Hound 

“I was not a good person.” Spoke Mirage trembling. “I did things that I bitterly regret. I wanted to fit in. I wanted not to be outsider in my own skin. I did things.”

“I met Mirage and saw he is different from the rest and I merely remind him of the fact.” Spoke Hound

“I guess we all did things for Mirage.” Spoke Nightbeat “I just do not want to see him hurt again.”

“I must impose and state that is my turn as well.” Spoke Highbrow “We all did things we bitterly regret for far lesser reasons than friendship. I am guilty of doing things that at time I thought were correct and knowing full well they were not use the war to justify it.”

“Wordy.” Smirk Nightbeat “It is accurate though. I thought my deductive abilities will solve problems and sometimes they do but I do sound like an aft sometimes. I am not ready to admit my sins to world or have it done during the Necrobot.”

“We all have flowers around are statues.” Murmered Mirage

“Yeah lets not worry about innocence here.” Smiles Hound 

“Then I propose to new resolutions.” Spoke Highbrow

Highbrow lifts the pot up and notes it is empty. “After Mirage makes some more for us all.”

Mirage cames back with full pot and gives teasing glance. “Why I am making this?”

“You make the best blends of engex.” Answer Nightbeat

“Oh so true it is a gift from Primus.” Spoke Highbrow sniffing the blend of heated engex. “I never had to teach you how but it is art form when you blend the minerals together. It is an instinct to just get the right temperature to just get the right balance.”

“It is true talent.” Agreed Hound

Mirage just gave his friend a ghost of smile. “Perhaps this the reason for ‘Visage.’”

“Perhaps…”nodded Highbrow “I am tired being alone and I would propose that we face our demons together.” 

“Sort of like the Three Musketeers and D’artanon…” spoke Nightbeat 

“Without the adaptions.” Spoke Mirage. 

“Three Musketeers?” questioned Highbrow

“A Human tale of different people banding together to fight corruption…” spoke Hound

“All for one and one for all.” Spoke Nightbeat “Bluestreak tends to go for the variations of the story by Alexander Dumas.”

“I would like the motto.” Spoke Highbrow.

Highbrow pours the heated engex and all click glasses together.

"I wonder if this will be better with High Grade engex." spoke Nightbeat

"I am willing to give a try." spoke Hound


	15. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One demon is gone. Others are going be dealt with.

Mirage lingers behind after both Hound and Nightbeat leaves for recharge. Slowly helping Highbrow picking up the crystalline glasses slowly and by continue cleaning the containers. Mirage venting how to approach Highbrow about what is bothering him and like Tower mechs the best way is always indirect by layering the concern in form etiquette and polite way.

“Is something a matter?” ask Highbrow

Mirage frown realizes he had been too quiet that politely allowed. “I was looking the correct phrasing to approach you with my concern, Highbrow.”

“How do you approach them when you are concern about them?” ask Highbrow

“I do so directly because they appreciate that.” Smiled Mirage “Highbrow, it is a bit different with you in relating that concerns and worries. Many feel good manners and tact is just a lie but very few look beyond that fact the rules and etiquette that you closely follow is to prevent hurting people.”

“Some people are put off by my mannerism.” Spoke Highbrow “I just do not wish to be rude.”

“Is that why you wanted to spend time with Hound and Nightbeat?” ask Mirage softly

“They are both important.” Spoke Highbrow “I wanted to convey my thanks to them.”

Mirage optic ridge went up as he put the crystalline set away for Highbrow. “Hound commed me during the heated engex and ask me to help you clean up. He wanted to say thank you for sharing that with him. It is not a completely loss but they are not quite familiar with etiquette and traditions that you follow. “

“So I impressed on Hound and Nightbeat of my offering of friendship to them.” Spoke Highbrow optics lit up. 

“Perhaps, but if you are sincere in the offer…”spoke Mirage in a pause. “Not to sound bullish or insensitive you might want to be yourself. The backgrounds of my friends are more common than refine. Just explain to them this is how to relate to others and you do not mean to come off as snobbish.”

“How did you learn to balance between rude and being polite?” ask Highbrow

“I had Cliffjumper to thank for that.” Smiles Mirage in light laugh

“I fail to understand why he taught you the balance?” ask Highbrow

“Cliffjumper is not the most polite mech there is.” Spoke Mirage fondly “To Cliffjumper saying things in an indirect manner is lying or putting things bluntly as he did is the truth. Whereas, I would consider putting things in the indirect manner is tactful and polite and the direct manner well is just plain rude. “ Seeing upon he lost Highbrow somewhere in that statement. “All the polite airs as Cliffjumper puts it was meant to stab someone in the back. Politeness and tact are deception and puts Cliffjumper on edge.”

“So how do you manage.” Spoke Highbrow curious

“I explain to Cliffjumper that polite manner is a part of me.” Spoke Mirage evenly “Even though I am not being direct that I mean no deception in my words. Cliffjumper values honesty not tact more. I had to learn that polite and etiquette work on other people who are culturally different from us that in how much will be tolerated.”

“It sounds like a hard lesson.” Noted Highbrow

“It is.” Spoke Mirage

“I miss your advice my friend.” Spoke Highbrow “I do not mean to be presumptious in saying that. “

“Likewise.” Spoke Mirage “I have some concern that I burden Chromedome too much.”

“You have not.” Spoke Highbrow in thought. “Chromedome did somethings he regrets, as well. He is looking for some sort of redemption.”

“I think a lot of us are looking for that.” Spoke Mirage

“Yes.” Nodded Highbrow “Now my dear friend might I impose that you should go spend time with your lover, since Hound had been far too generous in sharing your time with.”

Hound sitting in a chair merely smiles as Mirage enters the habitat suite they had been sharing. The blue and white mech is relaxed and at peace it is two things that the tracker had not seen in a while. Mirage is worried about Highbrow and the effort he made was too much at once. Tracker seen the Highbrow around the ship as far he observe the mech is not violent or rude to other passengers on the Lost Light. Something bothering the flier and it made him more polite and rigid in etiquette. Mirage when something he just gets more withdrawn and distance. Rung calls it a coping mechanism and Hound has one as well. The spy walks up to Hound and leans down and gives him impromptu hug.

“Is Highbrow doing better?” ask Hound

“He is much better.” Spoke Mirage “He thanks you for your concern. “

Hound leans up and kisses Mirage on the lips. “I must thank him for putting you at ease.”

“Rung says the memories will come back and the trigger for them will be surprising.” Spoke Mirage “I am at peace Hound, thanks for being patient with me.”

“I love you Mirage for your spark.” Spoke Hound drawing the spy in to his lap

“I love you Hound for that reason as well.” Smiled Mirage as he kiss the tracker again

“Mirage?” ask Hound vented heavily 

“What is it Hound?” ask Mirage pulling back

“Should we slow down.” Spoke Hound 

“If you want too.” Nodded Mirage dim with disappointment at Hound’s concern.

“I want you to be ready for interfacing.” Spoke Hound 

Mirage optic lits up with joy and desire. “I want you. Hound, I am worthy finally of your love and loving you.”

“The spark wants what it wants.” Smile Hound his hand went to Mirage panel. “I do not wish to add pain to you. I want this act to be an expression of that love.”

Mirage moans softly and kisses Hound as their glossaes tangle. “You must be hard for me.”

Hound merely breaks the kiss and strokes the panel that Mirage. “Very. I am very much glad that you feel ready for this.”

“Ready? I am that for you.” Spoke Mirage as his panel slid away.

Hound feel the lubricant hit his fingers as he began to stroke the valve of Mirages. “Next time my love I want you to spike me.” His finger slides in and is rewarded with Mirages beautiful moans. “You are very eager for my spike.”

“Fill me, Hound.” Spoke Mirage in need.

Hound merely smiles as his panel slides aside to show very online spike. “It is beautiful to see you writhing in passion.” Hound shifted Mirage over his spike and sank deep into his lover. “I am very eager to fill you.” 

Mirage feel his calipers driving Hound’s spike further and further in him. As a lover Hound never call him names to prove he is dominant. Mirage names when Hound spoke of it is in love and passion that even the spy never felt is possible for to existed for the likes of him. Transfluid from Hound’s spike fill him and the contentment of Hound smiles. 

“You still eager for more.” Spoke Hound

“I was in engage with silly thoughts.” Spoke Mirage in a teasing smile.

“Prism is gone now?” ask Hound curious

Mirage froze he did not even notice the other presence is gone until Hound mention it. No Prism aspects are part of him but he merge with Mirage. 

“We are one.” Spoke Mirage “I did not realize that when you mention it.”

"What is it you were thinking?" spoke Hound wonder if he kill the mood.

"I would like to have sparklings with you."

Hound merely grin and laugh. "I think we need more practice in making them."


End file.
